


a sigh for his brother

by sitharmitage



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pre-Thor, young loki, young thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitharmitage/pseuds/sitharmitage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beside him, Thor sighed – as only a long suffering brother could. They both had such sighs for each other. It was a sure sign that the matter at hand, whatever it was each time, was about to be settled by the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a sigh for his brother

**Author's Note:**

> ok, hi. this is actually my first fic in this fandom, so yay for me.

Miserable and wet and angry. That was Loki at the moment. It was a prank gone wrong – that's all there was, really. Except Loki didn't think so. Especially when pranks were played at his expense. If he were the one to pull a prank, any prank – it would be no doubt be far more superior, would not hurt him personally and there would be no retribution. Ideally. Pranks by other asguardians were definitely always and forever sub-par. If they by change were perpetrated by Thor, then maybe, (just maybe), Loki would tolerate (be secretly amused by) them.

But in this case it was Sif and the Bufoons Three at fault. Sure, some days they got along fine, but then sun would rise for another day and everyone suddenly found presence of others the most irritating of all the beings in this realm (and three bordering one's too).

Now the prank was done, and what was left were the consequences – namely Loki dripping wet, alone nowhere near the stables, with a ripped tunic, aching ankle and shin, with his horse on the loose somewhere, and in the pouring rain (did I mention its raining, rather heavily at the moment). The first and the last were no doubt consequence of Thor (of course, who else would encourage something so daunting and annoying), so Loki decided not to accept any apology from Thor about this whole debacle. Though he suspected that his inept sibling would not even notice that he was due an apology.

All Loki could do now was glare at the sky and stumble forward. The rain had raised several puddles in the grass already – but it was still preferable to the mud bath that was waiting for unsuspecting prey in the trail a few feet to his left.

It seemed like something close to an hour, but was probably closer to ten minutes, when Loki heard a horse (who elses horse would be outside in the pouring rain, hm?) neighing ahead. Thinking he could catch her and get them both back to the stables before anyone noticed, Loki marched forward far more quickly. After getting back to the palace, it would be easy to slip in, to his chambers unnoticed – so he could later pretend to the pranksters that their plan failed and he wasn't stranded horseless in the rain.

\- Damn.

Sure, the horse was his. But so was his brother. Though Loki doubted Thor would find that sentiment amusing. Loki may belong to Thor (his own little brother) but not the other way around. The thought just added even more resentment against Thor in today's balance.

\- Brother! Did you let your horse go on a hunt on her own? Very bold of you!

Loki could only grit his teeth, to swallow a harsh reply that would no doubt would give Thor that pinched look about his eyebrows, whenever one of their tutors would begin a new topic. Thor preferred to go over already know things (no intellectual curiosity in his sibling what so ever).

Once Thor was closer, having walked the horse over to where Loki had stopped himself, his brother could not stop a smile and a laugh (and again at Loki's expense).

\- Brother, you look a bit like a drowned rat .. then again that could be considered as an insult to the rodents .. hmm.

Loki decided that glaring would be the best possible response in this situation. It didn't stop Thor from ranting even more about the combination of Loki and being in the rain. Some of it even positive, but Loki could not see anything positive about being wet and miserable. Therefore he decided to block all of Thor's words out and walk past his brother. Or – stumble would be more precise term. Because he did have to somehow get off horseback in the first place (being thrown, don't recommend it)

\- Brother?

Thor's voice had suddenly lost its laughter and the next moment a hand grabbed Loki by the shoulder, stopping him from moving forward.

\- What happened?

There wasn't yet alarm in his brother's voice, only caution. And here Loki was ready to cast Thor as the main villain of the day for letting his friends run rampant all over Loki.

\- Take a guess, dearest brother.

Loki mustered enough spite for his response, so that Thor could through his thick skull that Loki was angry and upset (see me, brother). Loki had stopped with Thor's hand on his shoulder (warm, always so warm), now not moving an inch, just looking forward, avoiding his brother's eyes. 

The trail kept flooding and was sure to overflow soon. He despised mud. And rain. And Warriors Three. And Sif. And Thor too, though he had ways to redeem himself.

Beside him, Thor sighed – as only a long suffering brother could. They both had such sighs for each other. It was a sure sign that the matter at hand, whatever it was each time, was about to be settled by the other. 

\- Time apart would be wise, Loki. Let them be a few days alone and realize they miss you ..

\- Miss me? They despise me!

Loki had almost shouted, finally turning to face his brother.

\- No, they don't. And you don't dislike them either.

He was about to add that it was a lie, that he hated them from the depths of his heart, but Thor pulled on his shoulder to embrace him – making Loki stumble again and voice a cry and this mishandling. The shin and the ankle were still in pain. 

\- Brother.

It was a question, an admonition and an apology all rolled into one. Only Thor could give so much emotion to a single word (that one word especially)

\- Let's go.

Loki thought about arguing, but Thor was a warm presence at his side, so he swallowed any comments that wanted to arise. Thor, at least was forgiven (brother).


End file.
